


The day before my friend left me

by ilovemusic78



Category: True Story - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Friendship, suicide is not the answer, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemusic78/pseuds/ilovemusic78
Summary: So this is based on a true story through memory. There was a lot of other things that happened but i couldn't remember anything else. But i wanted to share this with you for you know that suicide is not going to help with your problems.





	The day before my friend left me

**It was the first day of 3 rd grade. Me and Raven was always close to each other. We were ready to see one another in our class, because we had no idea who was in our class. I walked into the classroom and Raven was right there waiting for me.** “Raven” “hey Dominique, how was your summer” “great. Even though it was a rough one” “well at least we’re back to seeing each other every day now” **We laughed and then hugged. She was wearing a white dress with red roses on it. She was very pretty. She was the only friend in that class that I knew. She does self-harm herself. So, I asked her about it**. “did you self-harm during the summer” “I did. My father was always not that great of a father though” “what did he do” “he killed my dog, my mom left over the summer to go to the military, he abused me, locked me in a closet for 5 days with very little food and water, locked me out of the house for 2 days and I couldn’t go back in until he let me” “man, does he have a heart” “he does, but it’s small” “I could imagine. So, I heard that you’re doing piano, how’s it going” “good, I can finally do I can only imagine by Mercyme” “that’s amazing, I wish I could do the things that you can do, like sing, dance, play the piano” “well it’s my dream to play the piano and sing” “you can do what you love, if you want to do your dream, I will do the same. I really want you to do what you love. Even if I’m gone before you, continue my dreams and yours and make me proud” “I will always” **We continued our day. A month went buy and one day I could tell that there was something wrong with Raven. In music class, she was very quiet and not herself she wasn’t singing, and she will sing her heart out in this class. I went up to her.** “raven, what’s wrong” “people were telling me to go kill myself and go die in a hole” “who” “Peter, and other people” “when” “after school, before the day started and after school. And on the internet” **I went up to Ms. Falls and asked her if I could go take raven to the conciliar.** “go ahead, make sure she comes back in one shape” “I will, don’t worry” **I bought her to the conciliar and she helped a lot. We went back to the room and she was smiling. It was October 2 nd I was worried about my friend when I saw a letter on the table. it read**

 

_Dear best friend,_

_I had an awesome time knowing you for as long as I have. I love your smile, laugh, how confident you are when it comes to your dreams, never let anyone tell you that you can’t do it. The things people are saying to me are getting to me real fast. I’m going to listen to them. Before I leave, I want you to make sure that you can hear my voice, fell me touch your arm or shoulder and fell my presence. I will be checking up on you and appearing in your dream for you can have memories and I can tell you things that I can’t say when I’m standing in front of you. Don’t expect me to be at school tomorrow._

_Your friend, Raven._

**I looked at her. I though it wasn’t real but by her face showed it was. I looked at her like I didn’t believe her. “look under the letter” I looked under it and it was a ring that had my name on it, a mood changing necklace**. “Raven. You didn’t have to get this” “I want you to remember me” “I will always remember you. You don’t need to get me anything. You’re my best friend and nothing can change that” **We hugged. I couldn’t get that letter out of my head. People saw us and laughed at us. Our teacher told them to stop and joined the hug. She cried, I remember hugging her for 10 minutes. We continued our day and then it was our final goodbyes**. “remember, I’m always going to be with you until I’m ready to leave and move on” “I will” “and one thing” “anything” She grabbed my hands holding them to close to her. People thought of us as a couple. But to me, we were sisters, to her we were very, very close friends. “I want you to continue to my dream for me. Continue yours to. Do both of our dreams” “I will” **With one more hug and a little kiss on the check from Raven, we held hands and the teachers understood, and they didn’t say anything. We got to our buses and we went home. I told my mom everything, showing her the letter and the gifts she gave me. I continued my night and I remember falling asleep very soundly. The next day I got a call from my friend’s grandma. And I remember everything that we said in that conversation. And here it is right now.**

 

_//////////////////////////START//////////////////////////////////_

_Grandma_ Me

_Hello_

_Hey is this Dominique_

It is, how can I help you

_I have some terrible news about Raven_

What did she do? **(at that point I was terrified)**

_She killed herself_

**I knew she was going to do that, I just didn’t want to tell her grandma. Anyway, let’s get back in.**

She told me yesterday that she wasn’t going to be at school today.

_How did she tell you?_

By letter. I went up to my desk and saw her note there with 2 things underneath it. But what did she do.

_She went into the bathroom and she was in there for 2 hours, I went in and she was lying there with 2 cuts on her chest, 1 on her throat and neck._

Do you know the reason why she would have don’t that except for being bullied?

_Her mom passed away from war just 3 days ago. She was very sad about it, so she decided to do it. I’m so sorry that you had to hear this._

It’s okay. I’ll talk to you later

_Alright sweetheart. Take care_

You to. Bye

_Bye_

END

 

 **I went to school and I went into the classroom and everyone was sitting down. Our teacher came in and told us the news and then everyone stood up and cheered.** “Guys, you need to stop cheering. This is a bad day for one of your classmates. Raven was her only friend” “false, I know her” “Brook, you only known her for 2 months” “we have been coming friends. I care about her” “I’m her boyfriend” **Pause right there. I know that’s weird. I was 8 years old in third grade. His name was Brayden. He’s a super kind guy. And we broke up in 5 th grade. That’s super off topic but I wanted to let you guys know why that sentence is there. But back to the story.** “then come and cheer her up. Can’t you see she’s in a bad mood” “ok, I’m coming” **He came toward me and hugged me. We could step out and let our teacher tell the class why cheering is a bad thing and that they need to show more love then hate. We stayed out there for 20 minutes then we went back in and the teacher was done, and other people told me** “sorry” **and** “we’re sorry about your friend” **. I smiled and then I continued my day.**

 

 

 

**********2018*******************

 

 

 **I’m thirteen years old and I still feel her presence near me and in piano. In piano it was weird. I thought I disappointed my friend. I had a test and I put my hands on the keys and I froze. I felt her. I tried again but I couldn’t. I had to leave the room. Anxiety kicked on and I couldn’t get myself together. I felt her standing right beside me, but I didn’t tell any of my friends that was right there. I kept it to myself. But I got through the day. When I got home that same day I went to sleep, and she told me in my dream,** _“You didn’t fail me. You just showed my emotion”_ **That got me lost. I didn’t know what she meant by that**. _“what do you mean” “whenever I feel sad, you will feel it to. That’s why” “I don’t understand. What do you mean” “you will feel sadness when I do”_ **I was super confused. I didn’t know what she meant still. Then after multiple times I understood. I did end up waking up and seeing nothing, from where she was in my dream which she was right in front of my door. But it was weird though. I never had her pop into my dream before so that was new. So, after a few minutes I went back to sleep. And nothing happened since then.**

UPDATE

i haven't seen, hear, or felt her. I did start school on the 28th of October, a new school that is. Moving was a challenge without her. She was on a mission last time i saw her. I guess that she finished it and moved on. 

I just wanted to put it out there, i have been trying to update my other book, but its not doing so well. I will try. I hope.

UPDATE 2019

It has been a few months sense i last saw her. It's now 2019 and i'm doing well. Thank you guys for being there when i was down.


End file.
